Pokemon: Kitsune no Gōsuto-en
by Lucian VanDrayle
Summary: A young boy suddenly appears with burns on his body. With no memory of the last few years, the only thing he has to his missing time is the image of a fox, cloaked in a ghostly flame.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The clock in the Pokemon Center chimed the 10th hour, and the pink and white clad nurse behind the counter yawned. A tv in the corner of the room droned with late night news, infomercials and the occasional drama that only showed when it was way to late to care. The security guard on duty walked into the Center, and Joy gave a slight wave.

"Evening Bruno. How's the evening?"

The guard tipped his hat to the nurse, before taking a drink from his mug. "Quiet as usual. This side of Celadon is peaceful. A bit windy though."

Almost in response to his comment the winds outside let out a howl. Joy rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit. "Well, no news is good news I guess." She picked up a remote and turned up the volume on the tv, and the reporter's voice could be heard."

"-and we are looking forward to another early winter this season. In international news, forest fires in the Hoenn Region are still running rampant. Though no word on the cause of the fires, sources tell us that the local authorities are spreading the search from the local New Mauville area to the Lavaridge Town county."

Bruno shook his head and took a sip from his mug. Joy just sighed.

"And we are going Live to New Mauville City with our local correspondent, Giles McRidge. Giles, from what we understand, there is yet another forest fire, happening right now correct?"

As the reporter started to speak, the lights in the Pokemon Center began to flicker. Joy frowned, standing up a little bit straighter.

"Think nothing of it Ms. Joy." Bruno said, the lights coming back on again. "It's probably just the weather."

No sooner had he said that than the air in the room took on a metallic taste. The lights flickered again as a wisp of light appeared for a moment in the center of the room. Joy's eyes widened as she ducked behind the counter, and Bruno scrambled to jump outside. The wisp grew suddenly, the light shining from the form giving off blinding light. And in the span of 3 seconds, it was over. The lights came back on, the air turned normal, and the shine was gone.

Joy peeked over the counter, and gasped to see the shape of a young person with black burns on them in the center of the floor. Bruno poked his head back in as Joy ran from around the counter.

"What the hell?" He said, moving to the person as Joy tried to see if they were still breathing. She pressed two fingers to the neck, then whipped her head back.

"Chansey! We need a crash cart and gurney stat! Bruno, help me move him!"

The large egg Pokemon rushed in as the two humans moved the body to his back. The grimacing face of a young boy twitched when he was moved, but he didn't make a sound. In his partially burnt arms was a quivering Ralts, making small scared noises. As Bruno and Joy moved the boy to the stretcher, his eyes flickered open. Joy saw and leaned down, a hand on his unburned cheek.

"Shh, it's ok. You're at the Pokemon Center. Can you tell me your name? Do you know what happened?"

The boy shuddered, his voice coming as a rasp, the smell of smoke on his breath.

"Ghost... Fire..." He gave a shuddering cough before passing out. Joy frowned, but moved her attention to the Ralts. It's one visible eyes was wide and frightened, but it too soon passed out. Something poked out from under the green hair on the Ralts, and Joy used her hand to move it aside. Hey eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"Chansey, move these to the IC Unit. He's in bad shape, we'll do what we can. The Ralts seems to simply be scared." The Chansey nodded and pushed the gurney to the ICU. Bruno looked at Joy, who had her chin resting in her palm and one arm crossed thoughtfully.

"What is it Joy?"

"That Ralts... I remember it. She has a black scar on the back of her skull hidden by the hair..."

"So... that boy is it's Trainer?"

"More than that... Last I saw of them was a routine check up three years ago. Right before he said he was going to the Hoenn Region."

"What? Are you saying..." Bruno's eyes flickered to the tv. Joy nodded. "It's a long shot... but I think that boy at his Ralts teleported from the fire that's going on... In New Mauville City."


	2. Chapter 01 - It begins again

\- Author's Notes -

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Pokemon Kitsune! First I just wanna say, thank you all so much for your reviews. I know my writing style needs work, and my Grammar is god awful. But, I intend on either fixing a lot of the editing problems when I a: Finish the Story, or b: hit a road block and go back to fix errors.

This story was origianlly going to be the first step in a jumpchain, but... Idk, maybe I will keep it that way. But in any case, hope yall enjoy!

Chapter 01

Takachi signed his release papers, suppressing the need to flinch in pain. If he showed to much they probably would make him go back and it would be even longer before he could get back on the road. In the month since he had apparently teleported all the way from Hoenn to Celadon covered in burns, the young man had learned very little. His back and arms were still in bad shape from the fires, but he was functional. He had no memory of the three years prior when he had left to go to Hoenn. And he had no possessions, short of Kalista's PokeBall.

Recovery had been interesting. It was something between constant trying to keep him in a state of tolerable pain, and probing for questions from the authorities. But after a few days they believed his story of not remembering anything, and he was able to focus on getting better.

Takachi had no family in Kanto, so there was no one to notify. However he was able to confirm his identity with Prof. Oak in Pallet town, which meant he would be able to get his PokeDex replaced at the very least. But that was a long walk from Celadon to Pallet.

As Takachi left the hospital, he was greeted by a blur of green and white suddenly hitting him in the chest and hugging him.

"Oof! You miss me that much Kalista?" He said, patting the Ralts on the head. Kalista looked up at him with her big red eye and nodded. _"I missed you lots!"_ her voice echoed in his head as he lifted her up and placed the Psychic Pokemon on his shoulder.

 _"_ _They wouldn't let me in! The people here are meanies!"_ Takachi laughed as he walked down the street headed for the Pokemon Center. "It's ok Kali, I'm here now. Let's focus on getting back on track." On track, as it were, was getting back to Hoenn. The two headed out to Route 8, Takachi having gotten a map from the Pokemon Center.

 _"_ _So what's the plan, Taka-sama?"_ Kalista pushed her hair out of her eye to look at the map with him. Takachi traced his finger along the route they were on.

"Well first stop will be Saffron, we'll stop there and radio home. After that it's a short walk to Cerulean, but then a reeeaally long walk to Pallet Town, and that's if we take the back roads and avoid Viridian and Pewter. My best guess is about two weeks walking non stop."

Kalista made a face. _"That doesn't sound fun..."_ Takashi nodded and folded up the map, slipping it into his back pocket. "You're right, it doesn't. We have no gear, no backpack, I don't even have my hat anymore. And I can't..."

He frowned, stopping his walking for a moment. Kalista looked at him, placing her hand against his cheek. Takachi took a breath and walked on. "Anyways," he continued, his feet beating the worn path that lead to the Saffron West Gate. "We have our work cut out for us. Let's put some space between us and Celadon, shall we?"

The next hour of walking was uneventful. The wind was cool, the clouds kept the sun from shining to bright, and many Pokemon were just huddling into their burrows. As the duo approached the West Gate, Takachi dug into his back pocket and pulled out an ID. Since he'd lost his previous PokeDex and PokeGear it was hard to be a 'legitimate' Trainer. But a quick word from the Professor in Pallet was able to get a temp ID card printed out.

Takachi made it through the checkpoint with no problem, although Kalista was getting weird looks. She hugged her Trainer's neck as they entered the streets of Saffron. _"Why are they all staring at me Taka-sama?"_ Takachi rolled his shoulders a bit. "You're not from this region originally. The Gardevoir line hasn't been migrated to the Kanto/Johto area yet."

Kali blinked. _"Huh?"_ "They haven't seen someone as pretty as you." _"Oh."_

The PokeCenter was open, and a quick explanation of the situation was able to get Takachi and Kalista a temporary room for the night. However, that only solved one problem.

"Eh..." Takachi blinked at the monitor of the free-to-trainers computer that was in the lobby. The computer was big, and old. Like... "Are they still using Windows Onix? That's so outdated!" He used the mouse to open the Entie Explorer browser, which made him wince even more.

"Okay okay... Worry about the terrible state of their tech later. For now let's get something to eat." The local directory gave him a pretty good list of places that served food, however the drawback was most of them were geared to the Sliph Co. Employees. E.I. They got discounts and he wouldn't. And his money situation was bare bones to begin with. In the short time he'd been at Celadon he'd managed to sneak into the casino and make a few dollars, but that would only get him so far. No, he needed to get back into the fights. Back into the Trainer Battles.

As he was scrolling through the window something caught his eye. An advertisement for...

"Sub-League Gym Battles?" He muttered, frowning and clicking the link. It took his to a page, which was very basic, showing a BlackBelt and a Hitmonchan sparing in a looping GIF. Under the image was an address and a Makuhita giving a thumbs up.

"Hey Kali, you feel like fighting?" The Ralts blinked and looked at the screen. _"I guess... Are they ghosts?"_

"Naw, they're fighters."

The Ralts got an uncharacteristically evil grin on her face, before nodding again. Takachi grinned and nodded as well, standing up. "Well then, let's pay the Saffron Dojo a visit, shall we?"

By the time Takachi got to the Dojo, the sun had set and night was upon the city. However that didn't seem to have much of an effect on the crowd of people in the Dojo. Shouts of fury and battle ruptured from the building, making Kalista's ears hurt. The inside of the Dojo was a large room, the walls covered with pictures, martial weapons, and trophies. Many people were here tonight, two fights going on in the center of the mats, while a good group lined the outside of the mats. Takachi managed to make his way to one of the mats, where a Hitmonlee was fighting with a Primape. On the side a man with a black-belt and karate gi was fighting another guy in maroon fighting pants and pulled back brown hair.

The fight was reaching its conclusion, the humans and the Pokemon trading blows in near unison. Finally the two groups broke off, and bowed to one another.

"Fantastic fight as always, Koichi!" The brown headed man said with a boisterous laugh. The two shook hands as only manly men could. "You as well Chuck. It's always a pleasure to spar with you."

The Hitmonlee and the Primape bumped knuckles before returning to their Trainer's sides. Koichi then raised his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, Trainers and Martial Artists. Warriors! We are all here for the same thing, to fulfill the burning desire to trade blows and earn each others respect! So I ask you now, who here is ready to step into the ring? Be it Pokemon Battle or a few minutes on the mat, the Saffron Dojo is ready to step up."

The chatter in the room turned to a buzz, and a few people actually stepped up to fight. Takachi and Kalista watched a few people fight, and mentally had a conversation between them.

 _ **"**_ _ **So, how you feel about this?"**_

The Ralts looked around the room for a moment before responding. _"... I'm thinking s long as I fight a member of the Dojo, I stand a better chance."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Fair enough... I mean from what I've seen you wouldn't be the first Psychic type to enter tonight."**_

On another mat a Poliwrath deflected strikes from a flying Starmie, before breaking through Confusion and hitting it with a powerful Payback punch. Koichi finished his match, bowing to his opponent before clapping the Trainer on the back.

"Very good to once again spar with you, Judah! Is there anyone else?" He addressed the crowd once again. "Any new blood want to take a turn in the ring?"

"Sure, why not?"

The group around Takachi got quiet and looked at him while parting the way to the mat. The man let out a laugh, hands on his hips. "Very well then! Let's see what you've got! I'm assuming you'll be using that Ralts on your shoulder?"

Kalista hopped off of Takachi and stood before her Trainer. Takachi nodded "Might I make a request though?" Koichi took a few steps back, reaching for a pokeball. "Do not worry, I'll give you a handicap due to your Ralts's size."

Takachi held up his hand "Actually... I'd rather you didn't. Kalista can handle herself in a fight." He couldn't keep the grin off of his face, and even Kalista was bouncing up and down and shadowboxing with her little fists. Koichi narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Cocky little shits..." he muttered, before walking to the wall and pulled out a black and yellow pokeball.

"As you wish. Let me give you a formal welcome to the Saffron Dojo!" Koichi let out a shout and assumed a martial stance. "I am Koichi Yoruyari, Leader of the Saffron City Fighting Gym! And this is an official League match!"

The buzz in the Dojo died down as suddenly all eyes were on the Challenger and the Master.

"This will be a 1-on-1 fight, no swap ins, no items... And no time limit."

Takachi's eyes narrowed slightly. But he nodded nonetheless. Koichi grinned and threw his pokeball onto the ring. "Go, Dhalsim!" A flash of red light made Takachi blink, and before them was a tall Medicham with it's hands pressed together and balancing on one leg. Kalista blinked up at the taller Pokemon, then tilted her head.

 _"_ _I can sense him... He's a Psychic too?"_

Takachi gritted his teeth. So this was how it was gonna play out? Koichi let out a battlecry, punching the air with his fist. "Battle Start!"


	3. Chapter 02 - Battle in the Dojo!

Chapter 02

"Kalista, Magical Leaf!" Kali jumped backwards and spun, green energy forming in front of her and flying at the Medicham. Koichi grinned and took another stance. "Dhalsim, Fire Fist Technique!" The Medicham clapped his hands, then punched in a rapid movement at the Leaves. As he did his hands caught on fire, and each strike broke the Magic Leaf before it could land a shot. Takachi frowned, and Koichi barked out a laugh.

"You appear to be confused, allow me to educate you. Dhalsim has trained with me in numerous fighting styles. He is a black-belt in various disciplines, and he has been able to sustain some moves over time without letting go of their power!"

Dhalsim gave a few punches, the heat making the air ripple. "And!" The Leader continued "He is a Fighting Psychic type! So any advantage you would have had is void. Dhalsim, use Mind Reader!"

The Medichamp clapped his hands together, and his eyes began to glow.

 _I shall look inside_

 _To see if you are worthy_

 _Of a swift defeat_

Kalista blinked.

 _"_ _Did... he just threaten me with a haiku?"_ Takachi touched his temple and gritted his teeth. _**"Pay it no mind, he's wide open. Rush him, then ready Protect."**_ Kalista nodded and rushed in. Koichi raised an eyebrow, and Takachi pointed at Medicham. "Go for the throat!" As Kalista jumped at Medicham, Koichi scoffed "You truly have a lot to learn! Dhalsim use Focus Blast!"

At point blank range, even with the type advantage, a Focus Blast would have killed a Ralts. However the energy hitting the last minute Protect made a small shockwave that tossed the two of them away from each other. Kalista hit the ground and rolled onto her feet, and Dhalsim did a backflip and landed on one leg.

 _You are small and quick_

 _But next time you try that shit_

 _I will curb stomp you._

 _ **"**_ _ **Methinks that Medicham has anger issues."**_ Takachi looked at the Black-belt, then at Dhalsim. _**"Ok... Change of strategy. Use Double Team, but stay in one spot."**_

Kalista looked back at her Trainer, then nodded. For a moment it looked like she shimmered, but other than that nothing happened. Koichi growled and stamped a foot onto the mat, taking another stance. "End this Dhalsim, Burning Force Palm!" The fires in the Medicham's palms grew larger as he held them to his side, gathering and twisting with energy.

"Kalista, I want you to..."

The Ralts nodded, and took a stance, her arms crossed in front of her. Dhalsim took a step forward and sent the burning orb of flaming energy flying at Kalista. The blast made a lot of the onlookers take a step back, and even Koichi had to cover his eyes. But when the light faded Kalista was no where to be seen.

"What... where is she?"

Takachi grinned before locking eyes with Medicham. "NOW!"

From high above the Gym, Kalista was falling to the ground at a very high speed. She heard the command in her mind, and teleported right above the Medicham's head. Her tiny hand was glowing with power from a Return Attack, and with the added force of a 300 foot drop plus gravity, the resulting strike was VERY strong. The blow to the top of the head sent Medicham's face into the floor and left a crater. Everyone in the room was dumbstruck with what had just happened, and Takachi took the advantage.

"Kalista, keep your form and attack with Confuse Ray!"

The Ralts suddenly started moving much faster than what should have been possible. Every half second she flickered, moving forward and leaving several after images in her wake. She ran around the Medicham, her eye showing and glowing as a weird aura surrounded the fighter. Dhalsim blinked, staggered, than had to stand on two feet. Koichi was furiously looking back and forth between Kalista and Takachi.

"Dhalsim, pull through and use Force Palm again!" The Medicham tried to focus on Kalista, but with her Double Team up and her sudden insane speed he couldn't land a hit and ended up falling on his face.

"Now's your chance Kalista, hit him with another Return!"

Kalista jumped back, but then vanished into another afterimage run. Left, right, then suddenly she was in front of Dhalsim again and sent the energized punch into his face, knocking him onto his back. Koichi's knuckles were white, and his face was red with rage.

"How. Are. You. DOING THAT?"

Takachi didn't answer, but sent another order. Kalista stopped at the edge of the mat, and took a slightly crouched stance. Koichi's eyes flicked to Kalista, then to Takachi.

"Dhalsim, behind you! Grapple!"

The Medicham snapped out of the confusion to see the Kalista in front of him flicker, then he spun and snatched the teleported Ralts out of the air with one fist. The black-belt let out a breath and grinned. "Finally, gotcha."

Kalista didn't squirm, just looked at Dhalsim defiantly. Takachi on the other hand.

"Kalista, Resonate. Disarming Voice."

Everyone looked at him confused, until Kalista opened her mouth. A lyrical sound blasted Dhalsim at point blank range, and knocked the Medicham out of the ring, unconscious. The entire Dojo was silent as Kalista floated to the ground, her feet lightly touching the mat.

And the crowd went wild. Takachi picked up Kalista and placed her on his shoulder, grinning.

"Good job Kali-chan."

Kalista smiled big and punched the air in victory. Koichi recalled Medicham and approached Takachi, offering his hand. "You're a good tactician, I'll give you that. What was that move you used?"

Takachi shook the Black-belt's hand and shrugged. "Eh, don't know yet. I knew that Kalista knew Double Team, and when you said that Medicham was able to sustain Fire Punch and use basic moves? It got me thinking. Kalista is a REALLY good at Teleporting. So I figured I'd try out mixing the two."

Koichi raised an eyebrow. "You just... tried it out?" Takachi shrugged again. "I figured why not, if it didn't work I still had a Fairy-type move in my back pocket." The Gym Leader smacked his forehead. "Fairy types... That Ralts is Hoenn bred?" Kalista laughed and waved.

"In any case, you put up an amazing battle. I look forward to fighting you again sometime. And now for your prize!"

Takachi blinked. "Eh?"

"You didn't know? Any time we get a new fighter in the Gym, and they prove themselves, we like to leave them with something to remember us by. In this case-" Koichi walked over to the wall, and picked up a pokeball. "This is from one of the Prize Fighters of the Gym. Should be able to learn a few things from you. Be careful though." He handed the Pokemon to Takachi "He can be a bit of a trickster."

Takachi left the Dojo soon after, promising to return one day. Kalista was holding the pokeball, looking at it quisickly. "So... we have a new team mate?" Takachi nodded, taking the pokeball and looking at the viewport. A sleeping Riolu was curled up inside.

"Yes we do... This aught to be interesting."

Besides getting a new Pokemon, Takachi had also received the traditional prize money from the fight. With dinner taken care of and a good nights rest, Takachi was awake and refreshed the next morning. As he started to head for the North Saffron Gate, he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Koichi trotting up to him.

"On your way out I see." Takashi nodded, Kalista yawning on his shoulder. "Yeah, we got a bit of a trek before we hit Pallet Town. What's up?" Koichi gave a look to the Ralts, before addressing the Trainer.

"I let a lot of emotion get into last match, and I wanted to apologize for that. However, I am curious about one thing. Why is it you never evolved your Ralts? I mean, I understand that if you just didn't want to that's fine, but I wonder why a Ralts is still so strong."

Takachi was quiet for a moment, before turning to Koichi. "The truth is... I don't really know why myself." He told the Black-belt the last month's events, and by the time he finished Koichi was wide eyed. "So... You don't remember anything? At all?"

Takachi shrugged, looking at the sky. "Apparently three years ago I left Celadon City to head to Vermillion, and from there go on to Hoenn. I have no memory of the trip or what happened during that time, I just know Kalista teleported me out of a fire. She doesn't remember much either... And honestly, until I get my PokeDex or PokeGear replaced, I don't even know what her stats or level is."

Koichi placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Incredible... How did you know what moves she could use?" Takachi scratched Kalista's cheek, who was leaning against his neck. "I just... knew. I know she's strong, I can feel that. And I've raised her since I was 5 years old from an egg. We've always had a link."

The Gym Leader let out a sigh and shook his head. "In any case. I wish you luck on your journey. But you never answered my other question."

Takachi shrugged. "Kalista can't evolve. Simple as that. Don't know what's causing it, but she's never had the tell tale shimmer."

Shortly afterwords the two parted, Takachi heading through the North Gates and into Route 5.


End file.
